I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a security system for an automotive vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Virtually all automotive vehicles utilize an ignition key to activate or enable the ignition system. Since any person is capable of inserting the ignition key into the ignition slot and activating the ignition system, the vehicle can be operated not only by people not authorized to drive that particular vehicle, but also by persons who are not authorized to drive at all.
All states in the United States issue driver's licenses to authorized drivers. Furthermore, this driver's license can be revoked and physically removed from the driver for a number of different reasons. For example, drivers who exceed a certain number of traffic violations within a certain time frame, such as a year, may have their driver's license revoked. Similarly, drivers that have been convicted of drunk driving or who refuse to take drunk driving tests when stopped by the police have their driver's license revoked. Such revocation involves the physical removal of the driver's license from the driver.
Unfortunately, many drivers continue to drive despite revocation of their driver's license. Since these drivers represent the potentially more dangerous drivers due to their traffic violations, such unauthorized drivers cause a disproportionately high number of accidents and traffic fatalities. Elimination of such unauthorized drivers in driving vehicles would therefore be highly advantageous in reducing traffic accidents, fatalities and other traffic violations.
In many cases, drivers who have had their license revoked can receive a restricted license which permits the driver to drive to and from work. Many of these drivers, however, use the restricted license to drive outside their normal working hours.